Cerebral Cavernous Malformations (CCM) is a vascular disorder of the central nervous system that causes serious neurological symptoms, seizures and/or hemorrhagic stroke due to the development of vascular lesions in the brain and spinal cord. In recent years, the mechanism of disease has become better defined and numerous candidate drug molecules are under investigation. However, there remains an unmet clinical need for patients. Angioma Alliance is the non-profit Patient Advocacy Group for those affected by CCM. Angioma Alliance hosts the annual CCM Meeting series with the goal of facilitating rapid research progress toward a complete understanding of the disease and development of a drug therapy. The primary objective in hosting this series is to provide a forum for multi-disciplinary data presentation and discussion between stakeholders, and the purpose of this proposal is to request partial funding to increase and broaden the attendance at the 12th annual CCM Scientific Meeting. Specifically, we aim to increase the number of trainees, underrepresented minorities and clinicians in attendance by providing travel assistance and targeted advertising and invitation delivery strategies. Furthermore, we intend to broaden scientific diversity by hosting a moderated panel discussion on the relationship of CCM lesion to cancer biology, and a general interest keynote address on vascular malformation animal research and therapeutic strategies. Given the advances in understanding the CCM illness over the past few years, attending this meeting is critical for all stakeholders to stay abreast of the latest research developments and to participate in unique collaborative endeavors.